Mine
by Honestforyou
Summary: After Edward left Bella everything changed including Bella
1. Mine

**I always thought Edward and I would be together forever but I guess I was wrong. After he left me broken I became depressed I hated life. I graduated high school but the day after changed my life. I shifted not into a werewolf like Jacob and the people at the reservation but into a fox. I heard voices telling me that there coming for me. I couldn't shift back until these people found me and when they did I shifted my clothes still attached but they didn't fit me I grew about ten inches making me about 6'2. It didn't help much when I later found out I had a strap attached to me I mean it was huge but it just surprised me. The people who found me told me that I was there alpha who they've been waiting for over a thousand year which really creeped me out because I was only they showed me how to fight, how a alpha should act like, and the way of life. We stayed in Forks for a couple of years then we traveled. Going from to town to town. Eventually I was the only one not to have a mate. I felt left out but I was happy for them at the time. For some reason I felt a tug in Alaska. I just ran with the pack following behind me. I stopped when I smelled vampires. **

'We shouldn't be here' **I growled at Michael my pack started growling and snapping. **

"Seems like these things don't have respect maybe we should..."**I had turned around by that time and made eye contact with each and every single one them. I was frozen. **

'MINE!'

'Bella just found her mate.'

'You mean mates.'

'She more then one.'

'Three.'

"Who's the Alpha?" **I shifted not taking my eyes off the three breath taken women.** " Mate."**T hey whispered at once. **

"That'll be me."

"You wouldn't happen to be Isabella Swan would you?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Ed-"**I growled and it was vicious threatening. **

"He is NOT my mate and don't ever in your existence ask or think that."

"My apologizes he-"

"I was his singer easily to be confused with being mated."

"My apologies."

"I'm Tanya Denali-"

"No fucking wonder he knew my name the Cullen's are your cousins." **I unconsciously started walking towards them. I didn't stop until the three vampires were in front of me. **

"I'm Tanya Denali the coven leader and these are my sister's Irina and Kate." **I smiled kissing there hands making them shiver**

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you three." **There was a throat clearing but we were to wrapping into each other to pay them any attention. **

"We've waited-"

"No you haven't." **They frowned **

"Y-"

"Your succubus you have sex with countless men and women you were...completely occupied."

"And you weren't." **My pack must have shifted because they started laughing. I rolled my eyes. **

"There's nothing wrong with being a fucking virgin man." **I could see the amusement in there eyes. **

"Kate don't you dare." **That didn't stop her she launched herself at me. Her mouth attached with mine. I flipped us over so I was on top. I grabbed her legs and wrapped them around my waist. I thrust my hips forward. I smelled her arousal slowly making me hard.**

"Bella really?" **I looked up to Natalie giving me a look. I sighed calming myself down before removing myself off of Kate. **

"I forgot."

"I was having fun cockblocker."

"Wouldn't it be pussyblocker?"

"Trust she's packing." **I shifted on feet biting my lip. **"She seems huge."

"I'm right here."

"Trust baby I know." **I watched them as they openly started at my crotch. I cleared my throat they didn't look up I cleared it again same response. **

"Bella were going to hunt okay?" **I turned around and nodded. **

'We'll call you when we're done.'

'Okay."

"I'm Eleazar and this is my mate Carmen were coven mates of Tanya Irina and Kate my apologizes again."

"Isabella but you can call me Bella."

"We'll give you four your privacy." **Before I knew it Eleazar and Carmen were gone and one of my mates mouth was attached to mine. I responded but I also pulled back. **

"I would love to get to know you three before any of this goes any further." **They looked at one another then nodded **

"We can do that." **I shifted and followed them to a cabin it was a nice cabin I shifted back following them upstairs to a room. All three of their scents were in here so I'm guessing it was their room. I sat down and looked at them Irina sat on my lap.**

"Your very bold."

"At times." **I nodded watching them as they watched me. **

**AN:/ I hope you guys like this its been awhile since I wrote on here but my first time writing a story for Twilight**


	2. Next Month

"Well I was born in ancient Slovakia 1000 A.D me and my family were peasant very poor my father couldn't afford a man to married me off to so he sold me to some nobleman. From what I'm told it was because of my beauty. When we left I later found out that my family along with others were wiped out because of a disease spreading around."** I squeezed Tanya's hand **"I lived there since I was sixteen around the house I was known as the whore I hated living there. My biggest fear was being impregnated-"I growled she gave me a smile. "I got some nurses to give me something making it impossible that I couldn't."

"T-"

"Then Sasha came and save me she was my great aunt later she changed Kate and Irina but she wanted a child she made an immortal child and got killed because of it and the child."

"I was a guard when I met Tanya I liked Tanya's body and determination Sasha decided to change me."

"I was a peasant like Tanya but I didn't experience things she did Sasha changed me because I resembled Kate and Tanya's."

"When Sasha died we use our pain through sex slept with anyone anything making us succubus."**I closed my eyes before shaking my head. **

"Wow um okay well I was born September 13,1987 my parents are Renee Dwyer and Charlie Swan I was seventeen when I moved back to Forks with my dad as you know I was in a relationship with Edward that ended hor-"

"What exactly happened I mean I know he hurt you but what happened?"**I sighed before I got lost in the story.**

"I was talking to Alice I could tell something was off with everybody but that seem normal so when Edward took me to the meadow to talk I didn't think anything of it then he said 'we never loved you Bella you were only a toy so it would make us more humans I don't love you never will never have I could kill you now but I don't want my family suspicious.' I remember screaming after him as he left me. The shapeshifters at the reservation found me cuddled up in a ball. crying weeping I graduated high school but nothing was the same when I went I wouldn't talk I wouldn't eat nothing it wasn't until later I shifted and my life has been perfect ever since."

"How are you still a virgin?" I smiled

"I wanted to give myself to withom I belong to but I co-"

"NO!" **I smirked moving Irina off my lap to stretch I really didn't like not moving around. One of them squeeze my ass I yep out. I turned around all of them were smirking. I rolled my eyes I started walking towards the door. Tanya turned me around got on her knees and said**

"I'm sorry I won't do it again."**I had oral sex before but Tanya was like really trying to break my self control touching me. I know I was red. **

"Tanya I think she literally meant she was a virgin in every area."

"I had oral sex before but-"

"But what?" **I pulled Tanya on her feet bringing her closer to me. I picked her up making her legs wrap around my waist I moved up to a wall where her back hit. I moved her arms above her head. I started kissing her neck. **

"I don't want to lose my self control."**I started thrusting my hips forward pulling my head from her neck to her mouth. I pulled back to see her eyes were pitch black I was hard I thrust my hips forward. **"See what you three do to me?"

"Fuck yes.'**I was actually slowly losing it luckily my phone rung. Tanya growled in annoyance. **

"Where exactly are you."

"Follow my scent Nat."

"No like seriously we're in front of a cabin or a-"

"Just come in we'll be down there in a minute."

"Alright boss lady." **I rolled my eyes hanging up the phone answering the phone made my erection disappear. I untangled myself from Tanya. Just when I turned around Irina's lips were on mine. Irina jumped on me I caught her. I fell back on the bed Irina straddled me When she let me breathe finally she attached her mouth to my neck. They really weren't going to stop. Tanya had the other side of my neck and Kate had my mouth. I was moaning I was hard and I was horny. My phone started ringing again I couldn't even answer it due to the fact I was just to occupied.**

"I...Shit...Need...To...Go...Check...On...Pack." **My words were spaced out since Kate was kissing me. **

"Can't they wait for five more minutes."**I somehow got all three of them off me and ran downstairs my pack were smirking at me. **

"Hickies such a bad alpha Bella."

"Shut it Andrew!"**Tanya, Kate, and Irina came down frowning**

"While you guys were occupied the Cullen's called." **I froze all eyes were on me **"They'll be here in a month."

"They can't."**I rubbed my forehead **

"I forgot about that."

"Of course you would."

"Five vampires lost here."

"Next month is our season to go into heat."

"Heat?"

"Its like a sex crazed month for us the male fox will try to get their mate pregnant or get them to reproduce."

"So a month full of just sex?"**I was a bit scared of the face KAte was amking when I nodded **

"Yes."

"And if all of us were to say no."

"I would have be far away from you guys for a month-"

"And masturbate the whole time."**I growled at Andrew **

"If I recall Andrew you were just like that for years so I would keep my mouth shut."

"Interesting..."**I looked at Eleazar and frowned **

"What is?"

"Your 'heat' is like a newborn when they wake up and see there mate."

"I guess."

"So what do you think going to happen?"

"I have no clue but it'll I'm going to leave that for then and the present for now."


	3. Cullen's

'Do they know about...?' **I frowned at Natalie**

'No wh-'

'You should tell them before they find out on their own.'

'So what I'm suppose to say oh by the way I'm married.'

'No b-'

'I can't tell them.'

'It's going to hurt you Bella.'** I sighed**

'I'll tell them once I get to know them some more.'

'A-'

"Why is it so quiet?"

"Its not quiet." **Tanya frowned**

"Yes it is."

"Andrew they can't hear the conversation."

"Oh I forgot sorry."

"Oh I forgot Tanya Kate Irina Eleazar Carmen this is my pack my beta Natalie her mate Michael their son Michael Jr. My other beta Veronica her mate Tina their daughter Rebecca Amber and her mate Faith their daughter Raven Andrew and his mate Jasmine and finally Tim and his mate David guys this is Tanya the coven leader her sisters and Irina and her coven mates Eleazar and Carmen who are mates."

"Its a pleasure to meet our Luna's."

"Luna's?"

"The alpha's mates are Luna's."

"Oh its nice to meet you guys also."** They shook hands with Tanya Kate and Irina. They shook hands with Eleazar and were going to do the same with Carmen before I stopped them.**

"Ask for Eleazar's permission first before you attempt to touch Carmen." **They looked at me like I was crazy but did it anyway**

"Even if you are a mated pair the male usually feels threaten that you might ask for permission but if you know them and they know you won't try anything then you don't have to ask."

"So why didn't we ask for permission to touch Ta-"** Natalie hit Michael upside the head**

"Because slow one she knows and trust us."

"Don't forget the part about ripping us to pieces."** I shrugged because it was true I'll kill them if they tried anything.**

"Aunt Bella?" **I looked at MJ something told me this wasn't going to end well**

"Yeah MJ."

"How can you have mates and your mar-"** Natalie covered MJ's mouth I sighed guess I had to tell them now**

"Was he about to say your married?"** I bit my lip**

"Yes b-"

"AND IT DIDN'T EVEN CROSS YOUR MIND?!"** I flinched seeing their eyes pitch black from anger not arousal**.

"I was going to-"

"No you should've told us when we were talk."

"Wait how are you a virgin if your married?"

"Because technically she isn't married unless you call a deal to be marriage." **I sighed in relief**

"What kind of deal?" **I sighed**

"Her name was Anna at first I thought was a stalker because everywhere I was she just popped up it. One day I finally got sick of it and confronted her and that's when she started telling me that she needed my help she knew what I was she knew what we were I asked how did she know she smirked and said she has her ways but anyway she explained how she was suppose to was suppose to be married off to some dangerous man-"

"Who we later found out to be some king of the vampires."

"Aro? Mar-"

"Him Marcus!"** I rolled my eyes at my pack**

"He doesn't know that his brother's are planning to get him married so anyway we got married so she couldn't get married off and whenever she calls me our mission starts."

"What mission?"

"To kill your kings well not Marcus that man is plain miserable with his mate dead."

"Still sound like your ma-"

"Kate shut up."

"Just don't hide anything else from us okay?'

"Only if you guys do the same for me."

"Okay."** I stood up and walked to the window and growled**

"I thought they were going to be in a month not today." **I clenched my jaw closing the window I was going to shift but Tanya stopped me.**

"Don't."** The next thing I knew was that I was staring at the Cullen's growling along with my pack. There eyes fixated on me. They seemed shocked to see me.**

"Bella?!"

"Cullen's." **You could hear the venom dripping from my voice. Alice was the first to speak up. **

"Eleazar said you were alive but-" **I growled glaring at Eleazar**

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought you would like to see them." **I was to piss off to say anything to him. **

"What is that smell?"

"You guys don't smell that great either." **My pack and I laughed giving each other five at Andrew joke.**

"How do you know the Denali's?"** I smirked I walked towards Tanya Kate and Irina and smashed my lips with Tanya. Tanya moaned pulling me closer to her. My packed whistled. **

"Get it Bella."** I pulled back to only be tugged to Irina and my lips were on her's she sucking on my tongue**

"There are kids in the room." **I pulled back from Irina. I lifted Kate and Irina from the couch to sit down they cuddled my sides with Tanya sitting on my lap purring.**

"Does that answer your question?"

"Very much so."

"BELLA YOUR MINE-" **My pack growled Andrew was about to launch at him but Jasmine stopped him**

"No don't you dare." **Andrew glared at Edward**

"You better be lucky she saved you try something towards Bella and your dead got it golden boy." **Edward growled**

"SHE'S M-" **It was my turned to jump up I grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall.**

" FIRST I AM NOT YOUR'S NEVER WAS I WAS YOUR FUCKING SINGER AND DON'T YOU EVER IN YOUR MEISERBLE EXISTANCE TRY TO TOUCH ME GOT IT?!" **I squeeze his neck until I started hearing cracks he nodded. I let him and walked to Tanya, Kate, and Irina wrapping my arms around them. I dared Edward to try something.**

"Why are you angry at him wh-"

"I'm not angry I'm pissed."

"Your the one who said you didn't want to be around leeches a-"** I laughed**

"Is that what he told you?"

"Y-Ye-Yes."

"And you guys were foolish enough to believe him." **My pack laughed along with me**

"Then what actually happened then B-"

"Long story short he told me that you guys didn't love me I was only a toy the only reason you guys even started hanging around me is because it made me seem more human." **That's all it took before all hell broke lose**


	4. Meeting Anna

I didn't even try to stop my pack attack Edward. I watched Emmett grab Edward and put him in the choke hold. I watched Edward get out the choke hold and start fighting with my pack and his family. Tanya elbowed me. I

"What?!"

"There going to destroy our house!" I groaned

"Guys stop." I said weakly nobody heard me Kate slapped me. That shit a actually hurt "Oww!"

"Stop playing." Well damn that's no fun.I sighed before whistling getting everybody's attention.

"Apparently you guys are going to destroy the house so stop...unless you want to take it outside?" I smirked they never said they couldn't fight outside. Irina frowned at me. I sighed "Never mind then." They stopped Edward let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't think we won't let them attack you if we feel you trying anything towards OUR Bella." I shivered at Irina's possessiveness. It totally worked on her. My pack looked at me nodded silently telling them to listen to my mates.

"Edward how could you do that to our family?!" Edward glared at Alice

"I WAS PROTECTING HER!" Edward yelled making me roll my eyes.

"Wait what happened to Victoria?" Alice asked making me smirked I glanced at Rose. My eyes dragged up body. Tanya hit my arm.

"Stop." Tanya said I frowned looking back at Rose.

"How long have Emmett and you been together?" I asked Rose

"Nearly three centuries why?" Rose answered back but also asking a question along with it

"Are you two mates or-" I was cut off by Emmett

"No Bells why are you asking?" Emmett asked I moved my eyes from Emmett to look at Natalie. I nodded my head at her. Everybody watched Natalie open the door. I took a deep breath before putting my fingers in my mouth to whistle an extremely loud whistle. When I was done everybody except my pack looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella w-" I cut off Rose

"Patience." I said and waited along with everybody else. It didn't take long before the red head vampire was in the room. The Cullen's got in a defensive position causing my pack to get defensive. I moved Tanya off my lap and got up and hugged Victoria. "Victoria its been to long." I said hugging her when I let go she smiled.

"Yes it has." Victoria said looking around

"You remember the pack." I said pointing at them. They gave Victoria there hugs.

"So Vic where've you been?" Andrew asked that was a good question since it took her a while before getting here

"Everywhere anywhere." Victoria answered

"Victoria these are my mates Tanya Denali she's the coven leader of the Denali coven her sisters Katherine and Irina there coven mates Eleazar and Carmen guys this is Victoria a very good friend of mine." I said

"I've heard of that name before." Tanya said '

"PROBABLY BECAUSE SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL BELLA!" Edward yell making me roll my eyes I looked at my mates there eyes were pitch black

"No she wasn't even trying to kill me talk what you know and don't talk what you don't." I snapped I looked at Victoria she was looking at Victoria. I heard a squeal I looked at where it came from Alice of course. "I think little Alice figure it out." I said with a smile

"Figured out what?" Rose asked looking completely confused I nudged Victoria

"Tell her you big baby." I said Victoria frowned glaring at me. Victoria sighed before looking up at Rose who seemed to freeze. I walked over to my mates kissing there cheeks then watched Rose look at Emmett.

"I think we need to get a divorce Em." Rose murmured then flashing to Victoria.

"Okay but at least let me watch while you guys do it." Emmett said making me and my pack laugh

"That sounds like something Andrew would say." Jasmine said making me nod

"I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!" I rolled my eyes at Andrew

"All of us know you would say something like that." I said making Andrew pouted

"True but-" Andrew was cut off by Edward

"WAIT AREN'T YOU ALL FORGETTING HOW THAT IS A ABOMINATION?!" Edward yelled I groaned

"Get out of the twentieth century Edward this is extremely common now." I said before pecking Kate's lip before anyone could say or do anything my phone run. I groaned before going into my pocket to grab my phone. Without even looking at the Caller ID I answered it.

'Hello.'

'Its time.' I froze hearing Anna voice

'Now?!' I said finally

'Why would I be calling if I was joking?' Anna asked

'Where are you?' I asked ignoring her question

'I'm at the same place we met.' Anna said I sighed

'We should be there in at least five days tops you think you can stay out of sight.' I said eyes closed

'Yeah I can do that.' Anna said

'You remember what I taught you right?' I asked

'Yes.' Anna responded

'Okay we'll be there soon.' I told Anna reassuring both of us

'Okay.' Anna said before hanging up the phone I sighed looking at my pack and Victoria.

"You guys ready?" I asked

"Ready as we'll ever be." My pack responded

"I'll call Stefan and Vladimir and tell them its time." Victoria said I nodded

"Were going to go to." Tanya said

"T-" I started to say but Tanya cut me off

"That wasn't up for a discussion." Tanya said I huffed

"Fine pack up now we need to go like yesterday." I said reluctantly

"What's going on?" Esme asked

"Long story if your going come the hell on!" I snapped once everybody was ready

"It'll be faster for the pack and I ran there we'll meet you guys at the airport okay." I said telling them Kate Irina and Tanya kissed me before nodding

"Okay." I nodded before shifting I was ready for this to be over with. I lead my pack to back to Michigan. We ran until we were hungry once we fed ourselves then we continued to run. After what seemed like forever we arrived to Michigan. We shifted at the border. We walked until we got to the pack house. I unlocked the door and saw Anna watching tv. I sighed in relief she was still alive thank god.

"Finally." Anna said before hugging me. I laughed before hugging her back then pulled back.

"Hey Anna." My pack said hugging Anna. I looked at Anna again. Anna was 5'5. She was pale she was a vampire a vegetarian vampire. She had dark brunette hair like mine. Anna had long legs even for her height.

"Hey guys thanks again y-" Anna started but Natalie cut her off

"Its no problem Anna." Natalie said

"I found my mates Anna." I said Anna beamed

"That's good d-" Anna said before I interrupted her

"Yes they know there actually on there way here now and I need to freshen up because I stink." I said heading to my room ignoring my pack as they agreed with me. I took a hell of a long shower. It was good to be in one after a long time. After doing my usual thing. I put on a white suite. White pants, red dress shirt, red tie, and white jacket. I grabbed my keys and wallet. "I'LL BE BACK GUYS WATCH ANNA." I yelled

"WE WILL!" My pack yelled back

"Wait Bella I want to go." I looked at Anna who was wearing a black pants suit.

"Sure but you have to stay with me."

"Okay." I went outside and locked the pack door. I unlocked the truck and opened the passenger door for Anna. She gave me a smile before I jogged to the other side and got in on my side. "So where are we going?"

"The airport." I responded starting up the truck and driving off. It was silent for a while before Anna said.

"Tell me about them." I glanced at Anna before making a right turn

"I have three mates their names are Tanya Katherine and Irina Denali all vegetarians-"

"Interesting." Anna added I chuckled before continuing

"Tanya is the oldest of the three she's also the coven leader of the Denali coven Kate the middle one she's had the power to shock people so don't touch her she's also the jokester of the three Irina the youngest of the three she's very intelligent."

"I'm happy that you've found your soulmates." Anna said I smiled

"Thank you oh I forgot Victoria is coming to along with some more people." I said Anna squealed

"TORI'S COMING?!" Anna asked for reassurance

"Yes." I said laughing Anna and Victoria were extremely close like they were sisters that's how close.

"I missed my sister." Anna said I nodded

"I'm sure she missed you to." I said Anna sighed I continued to drive until we got in the airport. I put on my shades along with Anna. I got out the truck after turning it off. I opened the door for Anna then entwined our fingers. I locked the truck before going to the port where I saw from Alaska. I was excited to see my mates again. Victoria was the first to spot us.

"ANNA!" Victoria and her ran to one another at a human pace.

"VICTORIA!" I smiled at them. I started walking towards them. Rose was glaring at Anna.

"Anna I would like you to meet Rose-"

"Her mate pleasure." Rose said venom dripping from her voice Anna seemed taken back by Rose.

"I know I'm Anna Victoria's sister." Anna said I laughed at Rose face but I was cut off by throats clearing. I turned to see Tanya Kate and Irina. I beamed before hugging them

"Guys this is Anna my wife Anna-" I said before I was interrupted by Anna

"Tanya Kate and Irina." Anna said pointing them out I nodded

"Its a pleasure to meet you despite the circumstances." Tanya said holding out her hand which Anna gladly shook when Kate held out her Anna frowned shaking her head.

"I was already advised not to touch you so I won't get shocked." Anna said Kate glared at me I just looked away.


	5. Metting Anna Pt2

"Follow me." I said holding out my hand for Anna. I knew Tanya, Kate, and Irina were trying to hold in there anger the best they can.

"Are you going to let me drive?" Anna said I frowned shaking my head

"Hell no." I said walking faster letting go of her hand. Anna laughed as I slowed down.

"How old are you Anna?" Irina asked Anna. I held the door opened for everybody before entwining my fingers with Anna again.

"I'm only two thousand but if your talking about when I was changed I was twenty six or twenty seven." Anna said sadly I sighed squeezing her hand. I unlocked the truck. I turned Anna to me.

"Anna its okay remember what I told you if want another one I can make it happen t-" Anna pulled me to her and cried on my suit. Well more like dry cried on my suit.I put my chin on her head rubbing her back. "Just let it out." When she finally stopped I opened the door for her and then got in myself. I sighed before turning on the truck and driving to the pack house.

"So Anna where are you going to be resting?" Kate asked making Anna laugh

"She doesn't rest. She's always drawing and writing which is why I'm having the pack take shifts watching the house and the area." I said eyeing Anna making her frown. Before she could open her mouth to say anything. "No! Anna don't make pull the marriage card out." I warned her. Anna huffed.

"You two are so...odd." I looked at the rearview mirror at Tanya. I shook my head.

"Are you sure nothing ever happened between you two?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"No we... never mind." Anna said I laughed stopping the truck at the light. Just when I started driving Victoria went and said

"These two have only had oral sex and from what I heard-" I slammed on the breaks luckily no one was near or around us. I looked back and glared at Victoria. "Okay I'll shut up." I clenched my jaw and went back to driving.

"Well someone doesn't like talking about their sex life." Emmett taunted I clenched the steering wheel tighter.

"Emmett shut up and leave her alone." Rose said I sighed turning on my street.

"I'm setting anyone who wants to talk about Anna and I sex life on fire." I turned off the truck and got out taking off my suit jacket. The pack ran out clearly sensing I was piss.

"Okay she left perfectly fine now she's mad so what happened?" Natalie asked I frowned

"They started talking about Bella and I sex life." Anna responded I just went in the house pulling Anna along with me. I closed the door behind us.

"They don't know Anna." I said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DON'T KNOW?!" Anna yelled I tried to touch Anna but she moved out my way. "Be-" I sighed before dragging her to our bed.

"I couldn't tell them because Natalie already told them one thing before I could tell the truth." I said throwing my suit coat on the bed.

"I want to hear it from Natalie." I sighed opening the door.

"NATALIE COME HERE!" I yelled I heard a couple of crashes and Natalie appeared. I closed the door behind her.

"Did you lie to Tanya, Kate, and Irina?" Anna asked

"Yeah because Bella was frozen when MJ brought you up." Natalie said

"Thank you." Anna said before slapping me across the face. I clenched my jaw. "Natalie can you bring Tanya and her sisters up here?" I licked my lips

"Yeah sure." Natalie quickly left. I just walked to my closet taking off my shoes. I was coming out the closet when Tanya, Kate, and Irina were coming in. I walked to the bed.

"What's going on?" Tanya asked I looked away.

"Come on Bella tell them the truth." Anna said I bit my lip before I sighed.

"Truth is Tanya, Kate, and Irina is that all five us are mates." I said looking down.

"We knew that when we first saw you two holding hands. We were just waiting on you to tell us the truth." Tanya said Anna was frowning at me.

"So is everything else true about you being a virgin the Volturi shit like that?" Kate asked

"I wouldn't lie about that." I said frowning.

"Technically she didn't lie more like hid the fact that Anna was her mate to." Irina said making me sigh I got up going back to my closet.

"What are you doing?" Tanya asked I was taking off my suit I came out the closet. I chuckled the pun. My shirt was unbuttoned and my pants unbuttoned and unzipped.

"Taking off my suit." I responded

"We're not having sex." Tanya said I laughed

"I know that." I said going back in the my closet. I came out and walked to the door.

"OH HELL NO!" Irina yelled. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at Irina.

"What?" I asked

"Put on some clothes before leaving out this room!" Irina snapped I frowned

"Ummm no thank you." I opened the door and walked out. Everybody except the pack and Victoria froze.

"Don't be surprise she does this a lot just don't be surprise when she starts walking around here naked." Victoria mumbled playing the card game with everybody else.

"So Bella can walk around the house have naked but I can't?!" Emmett yelled I frowned

"THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE I DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!" I yelled back everybody was trying to piss me off.

"I don't see why she wouldn't hide her body it-" Tanya glared at Rose.

"Bella put on some clothes." Tanya said I frowned

"I really don't think you guys get it this is my house I pay the bills in here my name is the only one that says owner if you have a fucking problem leave!" I snapped rubbing my forehead. Before Tanya could say something. Anna stopped her and mouth wait. I frowned going into the kitchen. I went into the refrigerator. I bent over when I felt of hands squeezing my ass. I yelped out. I turned around frowning. "Anna didn't I tell you to stop that." Anna walked closer to me. I was backing myself in a corner damn she knew me to well.

"Come on baby you know I love to squeeze that ass." Anna said with a smirk I frowned

"I'll put on clothes if you stop." I said with a smirk. Anna nodded. I grabbed ahold of her waist and kissed her. I thrust my hips forward.

"Bella..."Anna moaned. I started rubbing against her making her let out another moan. When I pulled back she whimpered. My smirk was clear as day. "Bella get back over here."

"Nope sorry I have to put on clothes remember." I said sending her a wink before walking back to my room. I put on some pajamas and got in the bed turning the television on. Anna walked in when I turned the television on. She was pouting. " Awww come here." I said trying to hold in a laugh. Anna crawled on the bed very seductively if I do say so myself. Anna straddled my waist and smashed our lips together. I moaned as she rocked her hips on me. I closed my eyes as she rubbed me. "Anna..." I opened my eyes to see Anna taking off her shirt. I stopped her moving fuck I was already hard and for no reason. Anna didn't even do much and I'm hard as a rock. "Anna I told you-" Anna cut me off pulling me to her.

"But baby can't you see...I want you." Anna said grabbing my hand and sticking it in her pants. Anna didn't have no underwear. Anna was extremely wet though. I growled pulling my hand out her pants and dragging her to the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and smashed my lips Anna. This kiss was different from all the other kiss were nice and sweet these are rough and lustful. I pulled back and ripped Anna suit and bra off. Anna gasp. I took my clothes off while watching Anna get in the shower. I pushed Anna to the wall.

**AN:/ HAHAHAHAHA I'm evil. Yes I'm evil as hell. That was definitely a TEASER! Who thought that you were going to read Anna and Bella have sex? I know yall think dis bitch. Anyway yes did you really think I wasn't going to add sat twist in there get yall mind right. I know yall loving this book so far rite. Its 10:12 P.M. In Memphis Tn I should be asleep but I can't wanted my people to get a chapter tho. Hope yall enjoyed it. I'M OUT (For Now)**


	6. Blessed

Our lips were smashed together. My hands were roaming all over her body. I pulled back to see Anna eyes were black. I lifted her up spreading her legs open and lifting my knee then pulled her down. Anna started rocking against my knee. I attached my mouth back to Anna making her let out her moan in my mouth. I let my right hand move to Anna breast and started squeezing them. Anna was rocking her pussy on my knee. I moaned in Anna's mouth. Anna pulled back biting my bottom lip. I pulled my knee back and got on my knees.

"B-Bella w-wh-what are y-HOLY SHIT!" Anna yelled as I licked her wet pussy. I bit down on Anna's wet lips earning a gasp. I stopped and looked up.

"Did th-" Anna cut me off.

"Why did you stop?" Anna asked.

"I didn't know if making you gasp was a good thing or-" Anna cut me off again.

"Defiantly a good thing all the sounds I make Bella are good." Anna said I nodded going back into her pussy. I swirled my tongue inside her making her moan. I started to remember things on some porn videos. The girl or guy would sometimes stick their fingers inside their lover. So that's what I was going to do. I moved my face from Anna's pussy and slowly entered a finger inside her. Anna moaned throwing her head back. At first my finger was slow then I started picking up the speed. I added another finger inside her. Anna gripped my shoulders moaning. I flicked my tongue across Anna's pussy making her grab my head and shove me deeper inside her. I chuckled inside her pussy. I added another finger inside her. Between my thrust and my sucking I could smell how close she was getting. "Fuck...Bella...More." Anna moaned I sucked on her pussy lips feeling her clench around me. "I'm so close Bella." Anna moaned. I just started moving faster and sucking harder. After a couple more thrust and licks Anna came around my face. I pulled my fingers out and licked them. Anna pulled me up and smashed our lips together. I moaned when she started sucking on my tongue. Anna pulled back and stared at me. I lifted her up in and gilding myself at her entrance.

"This might hurt." I warned Anna. I moved forward inside of her. I felt the barrier I thrust forward. Anna whimpered.

"SHIT! That hurts!" Anna cried out. I just kissed her neck. "Okay you can start moving." I moved my head from Anna's neck and kissed her lips. I thrust in and out trying not to hurt her much. I would feel Anna whimper against my lips every now and then. My thrust weren't rough nor were they soft. They were just right. Anna pulled back from my lips. "FUCK!" Anna called out. I groaned I wanted to move fast rougher but I couldn't I had to think about Anna. Soon Anna started moaning I knew I was going to get what I wanted. "Faster." I sighed in relief. I thrust faster. Anna moans became louder. My thrust hardness became extremely rough. "SHIT!" Anna cried out. Anna lips collided with my lips. I moaned feeling Anna sucking on my tongue. I pulled back lifting Anna's right leg over my shoulder. I put my complete trust in porn videos at the moment. Anna was confused until I felt myself hit something. It must have been a G-Spot or something. Anna threw her head back moaning. "FUCK!" Anna moaned out. I felt myself throb. I knew I was really close. I was going have to make sure I held out. I put my head in the crook of Anna's neck. My canines grew out. My canines scraped her neck making Anna moan. My fox wanted to claim our mate. "FUCK! DO IT ALREADY!" Anna yelled. I growled well then you could've just asked nicely. I bite down on her neck. It sent both of us over our edge. I let go licking her my mark. Anna moved her leg over my shoulder and kissed me. I closed my eyes not ready for her teeth to sink in my neck. I grabbed ahold of her hips squeezing them until I felt her pull back from my neck. "Tired?" Anna asked. I nodded my head. Anna turned off the shower and we went to the bed. Completely naked. I put my head on Anna's chest and fell asleep. I finally lost my virginity. I was happy.

"Tanya stop!" I heard Irina scowl

"What?! She's naked no harm. I just want to see how big she is." I heard Tanya say. I felt the cover being pulled over me. I could hear gasp. I groaned flipping over to my stomach.

"She's rather...blessed." I heard Kate say.

"If you guys are done can I get my cover back." I said voice husky. I moved my head to the left seeing there eyes were black.

"Why didn't anyone tell us that you two were going to have sex?" Tanya asked. I shivered grabbing the cover and pulling it over me.

"Yeah now we feel left out." Irina said. I groaned closing my eyes. I just wanted to sleep.

"Bella do not go to sleep on us!" Kate exclaimed I groaned.

"It just happened damn now let me sleep." I complained. I really hated being woke up out my sleep.

'Bella come here.' I groaned moving the cover off me. I rolled out the bed and put on some sweats and a t-shirt.

"Does no one understand let me fucking sleep?!" I yelled out loud. I went downstairs. I was wearing a frown my frown deepened when I saw my mother. "What are you doing here?!" I growled

"Can I not come see my daughter?" My mom asked I sighed

"I told you I wasn'-" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see my mate.

"Who's this?" Tanya asked

"Tanya Kate Irina meet my biological mother Didyme t-" The gasped filled the room

"YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD?!" Alice yelled

"Wouldn't that make you a hybrid Bella?"

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted the queen of vampires you already know who her mate is um these are my mates you already know Anna this I-" My mother cut me off

"Tanya Denali the coven leader of the Denali coven Kate Denali and Irina Denali her sisters." My mother said making me frown.

"You remember us?" Kate asked

"Yes I remember everyone one of my gifts and to answer her question yes Bella is a hybrid." My mother answered I scoffed

"That's rude." Irina said I rolled my eyes.

"Why is it your here after I told you not to?" I asked

"Bella be nice to your mom." Tanya said I glared at her.

"I'm going back to sleep nobody better wake me up." I warned going upstairs. I slipped back in the bed not to much later I felt the cover being yanked off me. I growled glaring at Tanya. "I'M FUCKING TRYING TO SLEEP LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE?!" I yelled irritated why is everybody trying to piss me off.

"Bella you need to talk to your mother." Tanya said. I huffed knowing she wasn't going to leave me alone I went downstairs. I frowned the whole time going downstairs. Tanya pushed me to my mother. I glared at Tanya before turning around only to be brought in a hug. I groan but I only cried in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella. So so so sorry I left you." MY mom whispered in my ear when I wrapped my arms around her crying into her neck.

**AN:/ I was going to post this yesterday but it deleted itself like 3 times. Anyway I wrote that sex scene multiple times I'm irritated by that because I'll be done then it deletes I be like damn it. You guys almost didn't get a sex chapter. ANYWAY yes Bella's mother is Didyme. I'll explain what happened next chapter. I was going to update twice but FanFiction pissed me off. Hope you guys enjoyed. I'M OUT (For Now)**


	7. Impossible

**AN:/Translations are at the bottom.**

"How long are they going to be doing this crying?" I heard Emmett asked not to much later I heard a smack and him saying "Ow!"

"For however long they feel like it." Tanya answered. I pulled back from my mother wiping my tears. My mom wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"Bella non ho mai voluto farti del male quando ti ho lasciato." My mom speaking in Italian

"But you did mom. You hurt me bad." I said my mom averted her eyes to the ground.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let them find out about you." My mother pleaded with me

"They still did." I said

"If it wasn't for that boy." My mother snarled glaring at Edward

"ITS NOT MY F-" My growl made Edward stop

"I would advise you not to speak with my mother like that Edward." I growled making him gulp. He averted his eyes to the ground.

"Wait so who's your father?" Carlisle asked. I knew who my father was but they didn't need to know who he was.

"How did you know you were the queen's daughter?" Carmen asked

"I found her and her... family I knew she knew because she was frowning the rest of her family were growling at me... I could tell she was having flashes of me when she fell to her knees and whispered 'Mom mom mom'... I didn't know what exactly to do since I couldn't tell if I should leave or stay so I choose the former." My mom said pausing at times. My eyes watered thinking of that.

"I was pissed when I saw flashes of us when I was a child and her leaving me on the door step of Charlie and Renee's house. When I looked up she had this expression on her face I couldn't exactly place it until I told her to leave me the hell alone. It was love, hurt, and regret." I said grabbing my mom hand. "I told her to stay away from me until I decided I wanted to talk to her but of course she doesn't listen even when I told her not to pop up at the wedding she did anyway." I said frowning.

"You actually seem to brighten when you saw her Bella and you are now." Veronica said making me frown.

"Am not." I whined

"Yes you are." They said

"A-" Kate cut me off

"Its actually sort of cute." Kate said now I was pissed I hated that word. I saw them flinch. My eyes must have went purple.

"Marie calm down." My mom said placing a hand on my shoulder. I yanked away pacing while sending glares at Kate.

"I forgot she really hates that word." Anna said

"She also hates adorable." Tina added. I finally stopped after awhile and sighed.

"Sorry." I said then moved closer to my mother.

"Purple?" Tanya asked in disbelief

"It only happens when. Her vampire and fox side come out making her eyes purple." My mom answered.

"Were you going to tell us your mother was the dead queen?" Tanya asked I scoffed

"Of course not." I answered earning a hit in the head. The next thing I knew was three slaps across the face. I groaned rubbing my cheek. "OW!" I yelled

"That's what you get!" Emmett said making me turn to him. I frowned slowly walking towards him.

"Bella." My pack called out but I was to focused on trying to kill Emmett. Before I could attack Emmett I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"No Bella." I heard Irina whisper. I sighed.

"Let go Irina!" I yelled

"Not until you say you won't try killing Emmett." Irina said irritated. I growled.

"No now let fucking go." I said pissed I'm sure my eyes were shining purple because the Cullen's moved to a corner.

"I'm going to put her to sleep." I heard my mom say. The next thing I know was the world going black and my body going limp.

Dream World

"Isabella." I turned around to see a wolf.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" I yelled frowning

"Child show some respect!" I turned to see a vampire. I was confused.

"Who are you two?" I asked seeing the wolf shift into a women and walk to the vampire and kiss her.

"I am Lilith-" My gasp made her stop. She gave me a smile.

"The first ever female vampire that everyone expects from the bible." I said in disbelief.

"Do you believe that?" The women asked with a smirk.

"I honestly don't know." I said

"I am Eve or Lilith which ever." Lilith responded

"I'm Hilda." I gave her a sideways glance.

"Sorry but I don't..." I trailed off

"Its fine some folk tale have me in it some do not I'm happy to say most do not believe that I was the first female Lycan." Hilda answered.

"Why am I here? No offence." I said not wanted face their wrath.

"Its perfectly fine." Lilith answered

"Your here because you have yet to reach your full potential as a hybrid." Hilda added. I was just completely confused

"What do you mean I haven't reached my full potential?" I asked

"Your the only hybrid that actually has yet to reached there potential because you have such control but-" I cut Lilith off

"That's not good." I said. Hilda laughed.

"It never is young one." Hilda added making me laugh but Lilith glared at me making me stop completely.

"Sorry." Hilda and I said together.

"As I was saying but you won't let neither your fox or vampire side have full control." Lilith said I shrugged

"I don't think that would be wise." I stated

"She understands the damage Lilith she's IT!" Hilda exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"How old are you exactly?" Lilith asked

"Twenty nine." I stated frowning I didn't like talking about how old I was seeming how I was younger then most Alphas.

"Dragi Bog, da je naš otrok." Lilith spoke. I didn't know what language she was speaking but it sounded familiar.

"Who's your mother young one?" Hilda asked I bit my lip before answering with

"Didyme Volturi." Hilda looked like she was about to cry but she held it in

"To je najin otrok Lilith." Hilda said speaking in the same language as Lilith

"Oznaka!" Lilith said making both of there eyes snap to me. It was very uncomfortable.

"You wouldn't happen to have a mark shape of a star on your hip would you?" Hilda asked me making me step back.

"How do you know about my mark?" I asked

"To je naša Isabella Hilda! Naš otrok." Lilith answered in that language that was getting on my nerves. Before I could ask anything Hilda said something before me.

"We will see you in person very soon daughter." Daughter? What the fuck? I couldn't be. Could I? No impossible then I'll be much much older then what I am. I was able to open my eyes I was staring into the eyes of my mates.

TRANSLATIONS

**Bella non ho mai voluto farti del male quando ti ho lasciato - Bella I never meant to hurt you when I left**

**Dragi Bog, da je naš otrok- Dear God she's our child**

**To je najin otrok Lilith- That's our child Lilith**

**To je naša Isabella Hilda! Naš otrok- That's our Isabella Hilda! Our baby**

**AN:/ So another twist in the story. I wonder what's going to happen next. Comment if you wish. Read if you don't want to comment. I'M OUT (FOR NOW)**


	8. This Can't Be Real

I saw the relief of seeing me open my eyes flash in my mates eyes.

"You were out longer then expected." I heard making my head snap to the door. I was still confused by the dream I had. It couldn't have been true because well it was a dream. I shook my dead and thought of course it couldn't have been real dreams don't become real. I gave my mother a smile.

"I guess I needed sleep." I responded

"Perhaps I'll be downstairs so I can give you guys some privacy." My mom said before closing the door. I leaned back on the bed and pulled Tanya on my lap.

"What wrong?" I asked looking at all of my mates as they avoided eye contact.

"You have anger issues." Anna blurted out before anything else was said. I shrugged.

"No, I don't I just like people getting on my nerves its a difference." I stated with an attitude.

"No Bella you have anger issues." Tanya said cuddling up to me.

"And if I do?" I asked

"You just...need help." Irina stated carefully trying not to upset me which I already was.

"No I don't." I said

"Yes you do." Kate said

"Even if I did a fox is suppose to be angry but not hold in a lot which I tend to do." I said

"Well stop it." Irina said climbing on me where she was in between Tanya's legs. I didn't say a word I watch as Tanya widen her legs. Irina put her hands on both of Tanya's thighs. I licked my lips slowly becoming aroused. Irina glanced at me before pulling Tanya to her. I swallowed before sitting up watching them. Irina placed a couple of kisses in between Tanya's thighs which were covered my Tanya's jeans. I felt my arousal spike along with my mates. "Do you want me baby?" Irina whispered to Tanya.

"Yes." I groaned watching Tanya nod and take off her shirt. Irina licked her lips before her mouth was on Tanya's. I clenched my jaws I was aroused and it wasn't funny at all. My eyes flicked to Anna and Kate. I gasp seeing Kate suck on Anna's small perky breast. Anna's eyes were closed her back arched. Dear god I need to get rid of this erection. I heard a whimper to my right to see Irina tease Tanya's pussy. I let out a whimper all eyes snapped to me.

"I think Bella want's some attention." Kate stated making my fox whimper out at the feeling of being left out. Kate chuckled before crawling to me and smashing our lips together. I didn't waste anytime deepening it and making Kate back hit the bed. I thrust my hips forward making Kate gasp. I took the opportunity to slide my tongue in her mouth. "Bella." Kate moaned out. My hips bucked again when I felt a hand slip in my boxers. I pulled back from Kate's mouth to see Tanya's hand rub me.

"Shit Tanya." I hissed. Kate sat up a bit to take off her shirt. I swallowed seeing Kate's upper body. Irina came out of nowhere and pushed me on my back. My breaths were getting heavy. I groaned seeing my mates eyes pitch black.

"How do you want me?" Irina asked. I would normal would've been confused by this question but I knew she meant how was I going to take her. I sat up and licked my lips.

"On your back legs spreaded opened." I said huskily. I watched Irina take off her clothes with the help of Kate and Anna. Tanya took off my boxers and sports bra.

"Are you excited Bella?" Anna asked I glanced at her and gave her a nervous smile.

"Yes." I said before leaning over Irina. I brought my lips to hers before I brought started paying attention to her breast. I moved down my mouth hovering over Irina's left breast. I didn't try anything yet but I was getting a reaction out of Irina because she started fidgeting. I licked my lips before I took my mouth. I really wasn't paying much attention when I kept switch between her breast.

"Bella just fucking take me!" Irina yelled. I licked Irina's breast and looked up raising an eyebrow silently saying 'Don't tell me what to do.' I guess Irina knew what I was saying because she said "Please." Irina whimpered. I gave her a kiss before leaning off her. I started to glide myself inside Irina when the door busted open. I growled.

"BEL-Oh my god." My mom said before closing the door.

"Well that ruin the mood." My mates stated I nodded silently agreeing. I sighed putting on my sports bra and boxers back on.

"We were having fun to." Kate said pouting. I nodded not saying a word. I was embarrassed because my mom caught me and my mates plus we were somewhat having sex.

"Baby don't be embarrassed." Anna said before wrapping her arms around my waist. I sighed

"I can't help it Anna my mom caught me almost taking Irina." I said before I grabbing some sweating my draw. Anna unwrapped her arms around my waist so I could put my sweats on. Tanya tossed me a shirt before putting on some of my clothes. I smiled seeing all of my mates were wearing something of mine. I followed them downstairs keeping my head down.

"Busted." Emmett sang. I looked up and glared at him after Rose hit him upside the head. I sat down before my mom said.

"I smell something." I see everybody go stiff before the door got busted opened and the two women from my dream were at the door. MY eyes went wide. This can't be real.

AN:/ AS promised yesterday from my story I updated. I've been busy or I either didn't want to get on here. I know last Wednesday was my birthday so I wasn't updating that day. On further new what do you guys think? I'M OUT (For Now)


	9. Yes or No

Everybody got in a defensive mood except Lilith, Hilda, and me. I rolled my eyes before saying.

"You could've at least knocked." Hilda burst out laugh.

"I like to make an entrance speaking of which you really need to guard this place." Lilith says

"Baby who are they?" Anna ask. I looked at Lilith and Hilda before either of the three could answer my mother answered

"My sister and sister in law." I raised an eyebrow.

"Didyme you missed informed me that you found our daughter." Everything went quiet all eyes on me.

"Now I'm confused who is our mates mother?" Kate says sounding possessive.

"That'll be us." Hilda says then everybody started talking to one another then it became a full out fight.

"STOP IT!" I yelled getting in between Didyme and Lilith. "THIS IS ISN'T THE FUCKING TIME FOR FIGHTING I HAVE BIGGER WORRIES THEN KNOWING WHOEVER IS MY MOTHER SO STOP!" I yell.

"Sw-" I cut off Didyme

"No enough is enough." I say before going up the steps to my bedroom. I got in the bed and closed my eyes. I didn't even know that my mates followed me until they slipped in the bed. I sighed. "Am I wrong for wanting peace?" I ask them.

"No." Irina responds wrapping her arms around my waist

"How did y-" I cut off Anna

"In my dream. Can we not talk about it?" I ask. I heard her sigh and nod against my chest.

"Of course." Anna says

"You do favor Lilith and Hilda though." Tanya adds. I groan.

"I know and that creeps me out." I say

"Why?" Kate ask

"Because I may be older then what I think." I say

"How much older are we talking?" Anna ask.

"Generations I'm guessing." I say

"Not possible because you'll remember it." Tanya says before there was a knock on the door.

"YES!" Irina yelled

"Isabella can we talk to you?" I heard Lilith ask before I could decline Anna says

"Of course she would love to talk." I groan in protest but that didn't change anything. My basically dragged me out the room.

"Why can't I just stay in the bed?" I ask

"Stop being a baby." Kate snapped. I sighed and sat down in the chair.

"Not being a baby." I mumbled

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Kate ask eyes black. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I say

"Better be nothing." Kate says.

"Anyway Lilith Hilda this is Natalie her mate Michael their son Michael Jr. My other beta Veronica her mate Tina their daughter Rebecca. Amber and her mate Faith their daughter Raven. Andrew and his mate Jasmine. Tim and his mate David. Esme and her mate Carlisle. Edward he has no mate. Alice and her mate Jasper. Emmett he doesn't have a mate either. Rosalie and her mate Victoria my sister and law. My mates coven mates Eleazar and his mate Carmen. You already know Didyme. Finally my mates Anna my wife, Tanya the coven leader of the Denali Coven, Katherine her sister, and Irina her other sister. Guys meet the first vampire to ever exist Lilith and the first ever Lycan Hilda." I say eyes going wide looking at Lilith and Hilda. They only smiled.

"I think you may have broke them Isabella." Hilda says with a chuckle making me laugh.

"Its the same reaction I had." I say.

"I'm surrounded by children." Lilith says with a smile.

"But you love these children." Hilda say wrapping her arm around Lilith waist.

"That I do love. That I do." Lilith says before bringing her lips to Hilda making me gag.

"Please stop that's weird stop." I begged covering my eyes.

"Love isn't weird." Lilith say with amusement in her voice.

"I know that if you to are my parents I would rather not watch this." I say

"Okay, we see your point." Hilda says

"That's not possible." Carlisle with a whisper.

"If he's one of those Ambrogio is the first vampire to exist I'm beating the shit out of him." Lilith says. She seem irritated.

"No fighting." I snapped

"I'm still stuck on the part first ever vampire and lycan." Emmett says

"Your not even suppose to be alive." Edward says.

"Child you shouldn't be disrespecting the people who can kill you without a further word." Hilda say making Lilith smile a devious smile before turning around and placing a quick kiss on Hilda lip. I let another gag

"I love it when your in control." Lilith says.

"Ewww stop it." I whined

"You act like someone who hasn't or had sex in there life." Lilith says. I looked away and blushed.

"Well you can say that she just lost it recently." Victoria says making me glare at her. "WHAT?! From what Anna told me you h-" Anna covered her mouth.

"VIC!" Anna whined.

"Your nearly thirty and you just now losing your virginity." Lilith said before shaking her head.

"I was thirty three before I lost it Lilith so what's your point?" Hilda ask with a frown.

"My point is why wait so long." Lilith say

"Waiting for the right person." Hilda and I yell. We looked at each other and laugh.

"I think its sweet." Rose says

"We're getting way off topic." Tanya snapped "Didyme are you Bella's real mother yes or no?" Tanya ask. All eyes went on Didyme. It got completely quiet. Didyme opened her mouth and said.


	10. Confessions

"No." Didyme says making my heart drop. I'm happy that I know the truth, but I was just get around the fact that Didyme is my mother.

"Why lie?" I question.

"Technically she didn't lie." Hilda says

"I'm your biological mother Hilda your father and Didyme is well your birth mother." Lilith says

"I'm confused." I say.

"She really is your daughter Hilda." Lilith say

"I take offense to that. Just because I tend to catch on things slow doesn't mean she has my traits." Hilda says

"She got that slow trait alright." Natalie says making me frown.

"HEY! That's very offensive. Just because I'm slow at times doesn't mean anything." I say. Irina sat on my lap.

"Anyway I always knew I couldn't bear children myself so I got my eggs taken out Adam didn't know. I didn't tell him anyway after I met Hilda." Lilith paused and smiled at Hilda "We wanted children before Didyme turned she had our daughter Isabella Marie." Lilith finish

"Somehow your body seemed to freeze after a year of birth. Didyme was getting sick so Lilith took matters in her own and well you can see the result. We let Didyme take you somewhere safe and well here we are centuries later reunited." Hilda says

"Since technically you were frozen you didn't age we don't exactly know how old you should've been if you weren't frozen." Lilith adds

"Well actually I do. Fifteen years after I transformed so over three millennium." Hilda says with a smile on her face.

"So technically in vampire years Bella is the oldest in the room." Victoria says. Irina moved off my lap and wrapped her arms around Tanya and Kate. Kate wrapped her arms around Anna who was wearing a mile.

"Yes technically." Hilda says

"I have a confession!" Carmen blurts out.

"Is this a confession session?" I question

"YES!" Everybody yell. I stood up and sighed.

"Well you guys have your session I'm going to sleep." I say before I could even reach the steps. I got dragged back in the chair/

"If I have to listen so do you." Hilda says. I groan before frowning.

"You just lost your cool points." I mumble.

"Your such a child." Anna mumble.

"Wasn't saying that when I was making you cum." I mumble under my breath.

"Excuse me!" Anna yelled. I wasn't ready for Lilith to grab me by the ear and drag me in the child.

"That actually hurts!" I yell.

"Listen here and listen well just be-" I cut off Lilith

"Oh if anybody's going to listen it's going to be you and everybody else. Both you and Hilda left me in hands of other people so don't come in my fucking house and think your running anything everything in this house I slaved over. I did it so don't you dare tell me to listen you weren't there when my heart got ripped in pieces no one was so don't fucking to me like that!" I yell before walking pass the shocked faces to my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and got in the bed. I was to in my feelings before I heard the door being open. I felt a presence on one end of the bed.

"Isabella I'm sorry if I come off as self-centered." Lilith says making me snort "But you are my daughter no matter what I'm sorry that we weren't there for anything but we thought it would be for the best." Lilith says

"Your mother is right Isabella. We couldn't exactly carry a child when a vampire is around but if we would've known you were going to hate us in the in then we would've done things different." Hilda says. I turned to the other side to look at them then laugh.

"I don't hate you believe me if I hated you then you wouldn't be nowhere near my house." I say. I could even hear the venom dripping from my voice.

"Yeah she really is your daughter Lilith." Hilda says backing away

"Stop acting like a child Hilda. If she got anything from me I'm glad to know its the attitude we both know you don't really have much of a backbone." Lilith says

"I'll show you a backbone alright." Hilda mumbles making Lilith head snap to her. I laugh.

"That's right pops show her." I say. Hilda and Lilith heads snapped at me.

"Pops huh?" Hilda says. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah pops and if you stick around I might end up calling you dad." I say

"Wait what about me?" Lilith ask

"Is she always so possessive?" I question

"Unfortunately yes." Hilda says with a sigh.

"We'll get there when we get there." I say "Until then I just want to sleep." I say

"Sounds just like you Hilda." Lilith says

"We can't help it if we want to sleep a lot." Hilda says

"At least show us a room where we can lay down." Lilith says. I got out the bed and yawned. I went down the hall and opened the door.

"I usually sleep in here when I'm fighting with Anna but you guys can sleep in here." I say "Nothing should be messed up. I clean it a lot." I say blushing

"Its fine thank you." They say. I nod yawning again

"Welcome night." I say before walking back in my room to see my mates on the bed naked worshipping each others body. I licked my lips and closed the door. I locked it and turned back around and stared.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join?" Tanya ask eyes oitch black. I licked my lips before taking off my shirt and walking towards my mates.


End file.
